Beginnings, Ends, Recovery
by DariusKaine
Summary: Second chances are possible... spoiler warning. Also my first fic so R&R please.


"Oh my! Luke!"

"Tear! Luke, get up!"

The monster roared, turning to face them. Luke and Tear were both already unconscious, with only Guy and Natalia left to take the beast down.

They didn't know what went wrong. The plan was perfect.

--

After Van's death, the remaining replicas still loyal to him managed to get their hands on his fomicry equipment, and pronounced themselves rebels to the new Order led by Teodoro.

Meanwhile, everyone was back at Daath to attend the death anniversary of Ion. _Their_ Ion. Of course, only the people who knew Ion's secret were asked to join.

In the chapel, Guy was worried. He could sense someone or some_thing_ was watching them, although he couldn't pinpoint where. Beside him, Jade was also glancing around. He could feel it too.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek. Instinctively, Guy turned around, figuring out where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Anise asked, worried.

"It sounded like it came from upstairs." Luke said, confirming Guy's fears.

Florian.

He started running toward the chapel door.

They ran to his room, teleporting to the top floor. Inside, they were greeted by a flaming liger, twice its normal size. It held an unconscious Florian on its back.

Natalia gasped.

"Florian!" Anise shouted.

"Careful, we don't know what we're up against." Guy said.

"To hell with that!" shouted Luke, drawing his sword, "It's got Florian!"

"Which is exactly why we have to be careful, Luke." Tear said, steel in her voice. She didn't enjoy doing this to Luke, but she had to now.

Unfortunately, the beast took this as a threat. It shot fireballs at them, then jumped over their crouched bodies and out the door.

"Damn it!" Luke shouted, and ran after it.

"Luke!" Tear called after him, running in pursuit.

"I'll stay here and report this to Teodoro." Tritheim said.

"Alright. We'll go and help those two." Guy headed out the door, the others following behind him.

Once they reached the Albiore, they found Luke, Tear and Noelle conversing.

"The liger went in Mt. Zaleho." Luke pointed at the towering volcano before them.

"Do you know what it was?" Natalia asked, turning to Jade.

"That was a genetically enhanced liger," Jade explained, pacing like he always did, "I would presume that the fonslots in its body were infused with both the First and the Fifth Fonons."

"Is that even possible?" Anise asked from behind.

"Well it certainly is." Jade said, "I just haven't had the chance to examine it carefully yet. It could also be an entirely new species of liger."

"I doubt it," Natalia said, "I remember father mentioning about weird creatures that his men reported seeing near Eldrant."

"Yes. Then I presume that the rebels are doing this. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Jade said.

"Never mind that now." Luke cut in, "I have a plan to save Florian. Anyone want to object?"

When no one responded, he continued.

"Jade and Anise will lead and get Florian from the monster, then the rest of us can take it down, or at least keep it busy until Florian is safely back in the Albiore."

"Sounds good enough." Guy said, "Let's go for it."

"Alright. That sounds acceptable." Tear said, and smiled, "Lead the way, captain."

--

Guy and Natalia struggled to avoid the liger's attacks. All they had to do now was to buy time so Anise and Jade can safely take Florian back to the Albiore.

"Go!" Guy shouted to Natalia, signaling her to run for the Albiore overhead.

"I'm not leaving you!" Natalia shot three straight arrows to the creature's head. It stunned the beast long enough for them to run a few more meters; Guy carrying both Luke and Tear on his shoulders.

"I appreciate your concern, Natalia, but you have to go. Now." There was just so much coldness in his voice that for a moment Natalia was taken aback.

"Do you want me gone that much?" Natalia's voice shook.

"I don't want you to get hurt Natalia. Please." Guy's voice was sincere now. He meant every word.

Behind them, the liger was recovering.

"There's no time! Take Tear and Luke then run as fast as you can." Guy drew his sword once more and rushed forward.

Hesitantly, Natalia picked Tear up and slung her over her shoulders. Jade arrived and carried Luke.

"Can't he come with us?" Natalia asked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"We can't. If he lets go of his hold on it we'd all be dead by now." Jade said, his eyes downcast. He wasn't too happy about it, either. None of them were.

Natalia spared one last look behind her. Guy was still struggling with the liger, his strength slowly diminishing.

Guy, she thought.

Don't die…

On the Albiore, Natalia and Jade set Tear and Luke on the floor. At that moment, Luke was starting to wake up. He sat upright, looking at his surroundings.

"Did it work?" He asked, "Where's Florian?"

In response, Florian appeared in front of him and waved, smiling brightly.

But then he noticed someone missing, and his blood ran cold.

"Where's Guy?"

"Yeah. What happened to him, Colonel?" Anise asked, a little worried.

Natalia cried on the spot.

"He stayed so we can escape." Jade said, his expression somber.

Anise was frozen.

"What? Take me down there." Luke stood up.

"It's too late, Luke." Jade said, "He's probably gone by now."

"Why would you _say_ that, Jade? You're his friend dammit!" Luke was mad now.

"If you were really his friend you would respect his decision." Tear said from behind, hearing the entire story.

"No. We must save him." Natalia said, trying hard to steel herself, "We must."

She remembered all that Guy had done, and it was painful especially to her to lose him.

"He could still be alive." Luke agreed, "I'm not just going to abandon him like that. Not after what he did for me at Aramis Spring."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Count me in." Anise said, smiling, "I can't just stand around and wait for my darling Guy to get killed."

"It's a stupid decision, but I have to watch over you kids anyway." Jade sighed, "Ah, the cruelties of age."

"Tear?" Luke said, turning toward her.

"Alright." She said, standing up, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Back in the volcano, Guy was losing his grip on reality, resisting the urge to just drop down dead.

No, he couldn't die…

He had to do this for her.

Natalia…

Among all the people in the group, she was the most hurt. First it was that thing about Largo being his father and not the king, then Asch had to die, and the danger of Luke disappearing.

It was too much for her… He had to be there for her…

Natalia…

Sleep tugged at him, pulling him away…

Wouldn't it be nice, to just let go on everything…

He can't…not now…

But it dragged him down…like an anchor…

"Get your claws OFF him." He heard Natalia's voice. He must already be dead. He was starting to hear voices. So this is what it was like to die. Did Asch feel this too?

The twang of a string

An agonized roar of pain

He felt hands, carrying him away…death dragging his soul

I must be dead…

He saw everyone's faces. Luke, the best friend he ever had. Anise, who was always the live wire in the group. Tear, Luke's lover, and the kindest person he ever met.

Natalia…

A roar of an engine now…and the cold floor below him…

He felt a hand on his face…

Strange. It was soft, warm… I'm not dead…?

He opened his eyes.

Natalia?

Impulsively, he retreated, his fear kicking in for a minute. He wasn't used to sudden close encounters yet, but he was going to learn.

He was going to live…

Natalia was smiling now, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

Princess, my princess…

Shaking off all his fears, he went and hugged her. Natalia was surprised at first, then, still sobbing, she hugged him back.

"Are you sure that's Guy?" he heard Anise whisper beside him.

"Maybe. Perhaps the liger hit him on the head too hard." Jade whispered back.

"Are we even now?" Luke said, approaching him from behind.

Guy let go of Natalia, turning toward all of them, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"Of course." Guy laughed, "Thanks guys."

"I'm wondering though," he continued, "What happened to the liger?"

It was Natalia's turn to smile.

"My arrows fly true." She said, laughing.

"Yeah. Especially when it comes to the guy he loves." Luke whispered to Guy's ear.

"A person should know when to shut his mouth." Natalia said, turning light red.

"What? Hey back off Natalia, he's mine." Anise said, pouting at him.

"My my, you kids really are a lively lot." Jade sighed. But the truth was, he was happy inside, glowing even.

They were still laughing and talking about what happened when Daath appeared on the horizon.

Have I fallen in love with him? Natalia thought. After Asch's death, I thought I'd never love again, but it seems like this could be a second chance for me. Should I take it? She looked at Guy.

Yes, I will. She smiled

Across the room, Guy was feeling the same thing.

For her, I would do anything. I totally forget all those bad memories when I'm near her. I _have_ fallen for her…

The Albiore launched off into the red afternoon, and Daath loomed ever closer.

To second chances, they both thought.


End file.
